There is a need to investigate the antecedents to the formation of positive and negative health behaviors early in the life cycle and to use this information in designing meaningful health education for preschool children that will have a lasting effect on adult health behavior. A preschool population of 2,3,and 4 year old children is the focus of study. The population is predominately Black and Mexican American and from low socioeconomic levels in the city of Galveston, Texas. The school offers a variety of educational programs to meet the needs of children and parents and has a full-time staff of 57 teachers and support personnel. The proposed study will establish a baseline information from the parents of the 2,3 and 4 year old children the first year. These data will be used to design health curricula in 3 areas: smoking, nutrition, and safety at home and at school. A variety of teaching methods will be used (videotapes, puppets, records, role plays, field trips, etc.). The methods and content of the teaching encounter will be designed with input from teachers of the same culture as the children. The children will have the same teacher in the same physical environment throughout the project for the interventions. The 2 year old children will be given experiences regarding these 3 topics twice a week when they are 3 and 4 years old. The 3 year old children will be given the educational intervention when they are 4 years old. The third group will not be given an educational intervention but will be followed into the public schools. Parents will be interviewed in their homes and observations will be conducted in the homes to ascertain parent health behavior and parent assessment of their child's behavior. These assessments will be conducted once each year for 4 years. The baseline data will also be used to design educational experiences for parents on the same 3 health behaviors and using a variety of approaches including media materials. The interventions for parents will parallel those of their children during the same time period and will be coordinated by the same teachers or health educators as teach the children.